clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 25/11/2016
The date above is when am I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming Okay so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much Knight Damage Increase by 20% and Health Increased by 13.7% Why: The Knight is outclassed by other mini tanks like Valkyrie, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Miner, etc. So giving him a Hp and damage boost will help him defeat a valkyrie 1 on 1. Bomber Increase the Bomber's Damage by 2% and it's hit speed decrease from 1.9 sec to 1.8 sec range increase to 5 from 4.5 Why: One Shot Archers, please Balloon Increase balloon's damage, death damage by 5%, health increase by 4.8% and have an area damage as big as the bomber on its normal attack Why: So the Balloon can get an extra attack in the tower and plus do you find it weird that the Balloon's bomb does not do area damage for its normal attack Giant Skeleton Increase Giant skeleton's Health by 20% and damage by 17% Why: Because the Giant Skeleton cannot one hit kill goblins in tournament standards and for a walking melee tank it's health is too low. (Even these huge buff will give the Giant skeleton less health and damage of a giant) Tesla Increase Tesla damage by 25% and health by 11.2% Why: So the Tesla can one shot goblins Mortar damage Increase by 12% but lifetime increase to 40 sec and health increase by 10% Why: The Mortar's needs a buff and it is significantly weaker than an x-bow Goblins Damage Increase by 10% or 20% Why: So it can one shot spear goblins plus there are not alot of goblins in the higher arenas :( Musketeer and Three Musketeers Damage Increase by 10% Health decrease by 2.9% Why: So the Musketeer can one shot Minions Wizard Damage increase by 4%, Heath increase by 6%, Hit speed decrease to 1.5 sec and range increase to 5.5 Why: A Minor buff but now the Wizard can one shot minions 4 levels higher and survive a fireball one level higher Golem ''' Damage and death damage increase by 23.5% and Health increase by 3.15% Why: The Golem's dps comparing to the Giant is too low and I don't see alot of golem users '''Golemites Damage and Death Damage increase by 20% and Health increase by 1.5% Why: Because the Golemites's stats should be divided by 5 from the golem's stats Giant Hit Speed Increased to 1.7 Damage increased by 5% Why: Giant combos are very strong and I think the Giant's hit speed should be slower Miner Damage decrease by 6% and tunneling speed decreased by 15% Increase health by 8% Why: So the Miner can do less chip damage and you have more time to plant your troops to defend against the miner Bowler Hit Speed decrease to 2.4 and range increase to 5.5 tiles Why: I dunno Lighting Elixir cost decrease from 6 to 5 and damage decrease by 7.6% Why: Too expensive Rocket Damage increase by 14.3% damage to crown towers decrease to 30% from 40% Why: So the Rocket can destroy an X-bow and less hut spamming Ice Wizard Damage increase by 12% Health decrease by 5.2% Why: So the Ice Wizard can one shot skeletons but it has too much health still for 3 elixir Tombstone Health Increase by 25% Why: So it can survive chip damage Princess Damage decrease by 5.6% and health increase by 2% range decreased to 8 from 9 Why: She has been appearing more often and she still will be to target the crown tower without being targeted Mega Minion Health Decrease by 5% Why: Just to make the Mega Minion more manageable The Log Damage increase by 2% Why: One shot archers Baby Dragon Hit Speed Decrease to 1.4sec damage increase by 5% Why: Flying push over needs a buff Mini P.E.K.K.A Damage decrease by 4.5% Why: Damage ratio to Knight is too much Guards Damage and Health increase by 6.5% Why: So at tournament standards, they have exactly 90 Hp and 90 damage Prince Health Increase by 4.6% and damage increase by 4.4% Why: Prince should one shot Witches with a charged strike Dark Prince Damage increase by 3.5% Shield health increased by 25% Why: So the Dark Prince can take out the Guard's shield in one normal hit P.E.K.K.A Damage increase by 9.9% and health increase by 7.7% Why: P.E.K.K.A is not very strong in the meta Valkyrie Damage increase by 4.5% Why: So The Valkyrie can defeat barbarians in 3 swings Bomb Tower Damage increase by 25% and health increase by 5.3% Why: This card is not in the Meta Fire Spirits Damage decrease by 20% Health decrease by 20% Troop count increase to 4 Why: The Furnace is so annoying and out of 4 at least 1 fire spirits should reach the crown tower Furnace Furnace will now spawn 3 fire spirts than 2 per wave Why: So the Fire Spirits cannot chip the crown but will be more powerful on defense Tornado Damage increase by 15% Why: Minions should get killed by a tornado Royal Giant Damage Decrease by 20% Hit Speed Decrease to 1.5 sec Why: Royal Giant needs a nerf because of the new meta X-Bow Damage increase by 20% and lifetime increased to 50sec deploy time increase to 5 sec Why: The X-Bow is starting to get popular again and it needs more time for reaction Skeletons Troop count increased to 4 again Why: Ice Spirit is such a popular card for 1 elixir and Ledoot needs to come back to make the skeletons great again Ice Golem Health Increase by 20% Why: So an Ice Golem can survive a sparky blast Arrows Damage increase by 4.5% and travel speed increase by 50% Why: Because in the higher arena with log, zap and tornado arrows is becoming weaker Freeze Cost decrease to 3 elixir, duration decreased to 3 sec at lv 1 .Leveling up the Freeze spell will increase it's duration by 0.4sec instead of 0.3sec Why: So Freeze spells can be more versatile Elite Barbarians Cost decrease to 5 elixir damage decrease by 4% Health decrease by 4.7% Why: Too Expensive That is pretty much my '''OPINIONS '''for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Category:Blog posts